Just none for me
by The Whitest Shade Of Pale
Summary: Rikki hates her life, no friends, nobody. Set before the move to meet Zane, Emma Cleo etc


Just none for me

_[AN This is set just before Rikki comes to the school/town where she meets Zane, Emma, Cleo and Lewis.]_

Ah. Another dreary day at Greenfields Secondary. I walk through the gates, sticking out like a sore thumb; everyone else is walking in with someone, but I'm not. There's Emily, and her gang, they're the popular girls is school. There's Molly, Josie and Katie, the Emos. There's Callum, Gregory and Frederic, they're the nerds. Then there's all the normal people, and their friends. Then there's me. Little loner me. No friends, nobody. I have geography next, The teacher is going to give us our test results on an exam we did last week. This will be interesting, as this will be the only exam I've actually tried on this year. I walk through the classroom door, then through a gap in the tables towards my desk. Someone put their foot out, and tripped me over. So I fell flat on my face, quickly grabbed my things and went to sit it my chair.

"Nice to know that I can start my lesson Miss Chadwick."

"Sorry Miss." Why should I apologise? It was James who tripped me over. Never mind.

"Get out your text book, page 147, and answer questions A-F. Full sentences. In the meantime, I'll be coming round and telling you your test results."

I took out my exercise book, opened a fresh page, and began to doodle. I was drawing, in the same theme as always, a girl, who surprisingly had blonde hair, surrounded by other people laughing and joking. She was also holding the hand of a boy. I sighed, If only that picture could come to life. If only I did have friends, If only somebody liked me.

"Right, Bethany, B, well done. Georgie, as usual, outstanding, A*. Sarah, C. James, B+, Kyle, A, Rikki, disappointing as always, E," The class giggled, and a few people shouted "loser" at me. "and Kelly, A-"

Oh, what's the use? Even when I do try no one appreciates it. I could probably get run down by a lorry tomorrow, and nobody would notice. I continue with my doodle, adding in a gigantic house, a swimming pool and smiling parents.

The bell rings, signalling the end of the day. Maths, English, Science and art all went in the same way as Geography; dull, and boring. I walk through the crowd, everybody else is heading for the beach, of the cafe with their friends. Me? I'm just going to walk to my house. If you use the term 'house' loosely. I walk in an opposite direction to everyone else, and finally arrive.

"Hey sweetheart"

"Hey dad" I replied, giving him a hug. I think my dad is the only person in the world that likes me.

"I saw some of your friends earlier,"

"What?"

"Your friends, I saw them at the shops"

"Dad, I do not have friends"

"Yes you do, stop being so modest,"

"I'm not being modest. I'm going for a walk"

"Okay. Going out with your friends, aye? See you later, Dinners at 7"

"..Whatever. Bye"

Why doesn't he get it? I have no friends. I mean, I've got used to the fact that everybody hates me. That I have no friends. That I will never have friends. Why can't he? I walked towards the town centre, next time we move, I want to go somewhere by the sea. I walked past many shops and cafes, mostly filled with either couples having meals, drinks together. Or shops, filled with groups of friends out shopping together. Everywhere I go, there is happiness,

Just none for me.

"Oi! Rikki!" I spun round, already knowing who was behind me, and dreading it.

"What Emily?"

"Uh, You pronounced it wrong. It's _Emilay"_

"Whatever." I said, turning around.

"Your just jealous that I have a good name, and you have a boys name"

"What?" I turned to look at her again.

"Well, what's your reason for dressing like a boy then?"

I looked down at myself; Red tank top, black surf shorts, and slip on shoes. I had never had any feminine influence in my life, so I dressed more or less like my dad. But with a bit of what I thought was girly, too. I looked up at her; Pink shirt, skinny jeans and ballet pumps. I turned and walked away.

"Where you going so fast? You're obviously not going to see any of your friends, as you haven't got any" She said, followed by a slightly evil laugh. I can't say her words didn't hurt. Just ignore it Rikki, just a few more decades, and then you can die, and all this crap will be over. Just ignore it, like you do everything else. That dull ache in the pit of your stomach, and that throbbing pain in your heart. Be strong. So I did. I walked away, I followed the fake palm trees down the street, and into the park. I sat on a bench, and let the tears flow freely. Everywhere I look there is happiness, couples walking through the park. Families on picnics, children in the park. I wonder If I'll ever get any friends, or a boyfriend.

Probably not.

It seems everywhere I look people are having fun, Showing signs of love.

Just none for me.

_Hope you liked it =] Bit said though. ;]_


End file.
